


Love is a Losing Game

by stxrwxrs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, F/M, Falling In Love, Film Noir, More Chapters to Come, Partners to Lovers, Poe is super cool ok, Rey is doing her best, Slow Burn, the noir au you all wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrwxrs/pseuds/stxrwxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of black & white, Poe has never played by the rules of love, Rey shouldn't be an exception. Noir!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS INSPIRED BY THIS BEAUTIFUL PLAYLIST http://8tracks.com/fassynated/love-is-a-losing-game PLEASE LISTEN TO IT especially while you're reading because it adds to the effect.

It’s a hot jazz that lingers in the air.

 He’s at table, cigarette lit, leaning against the back of his chair. The men surrounding him make an irritating amount of noise, cursing and cheering as they poke at their hands of cards.  Someone to the man’s left wins the pooling and another lunges towards him.

 Poe rolls his eyes and brings the lit cig to his lips. Animals. He takes a drag and the music swells around him. A trumpet, low and smooth, drifts through the clubhouse. The men before him continue gambling, grabbing liquor left and right.

“Give me two,” he tosses a bill down and grabs a couple cards, side eyeing the gangsters sitting next to him. A woman spins around their table, refilling their glasses of alcohol and parading off too much exposed skin. Poe laughs, he’s only here for one reason.
    
    
    ♜

 Rey hisses as she descends down the stairwell, holding her dress out to the side to avoid tripping on the elegant fabric. Her wavy curls bob as she takes each step and she soothes them down as soon as she crosses the threshold of smoke on the bottom floor. It’s a place of sin, greed, jealously, crime. It’s exactly where she needs to be.

 The brunette slides easily through the crowds, smiling at every table as she looks for her target. A man, tall, looming, offers her his hand in a dance as the music turns slow and Rey politely refuses and turns away quickly before he can offer her a drink.

 Her attention is drawn by a group of men yelling in the far corner, and it’s there that she spots him. That’s the man the general has sent her to find.

 Poe’s looked at women before. He’s made women swoon, fall in love, beg for his time, he knows how to handle himself around women. When the young brunette peers around to his table and catches his eye, he shouldn’t feel the sudden anxiousness that he does. The man takes another swig of his drink to wash it away and doesn’t think about it again for another half hour. That’s when the young women strides up to their long-over card game.

 “Gentlemen,” she nods towards them, “if you’ll excuse me, I’m looking for a man known around these parts as the ‘black leader’?” Rey’s pulse quickens in the short fear she feels. The general has walked her through this many times, what to say, what to do, what to expect, but being here now, it’s just about driving her out of her skin.

 The men all turn their gazes towards Poe, who shuffles a few cards in his hands and takes another drag, eyes on his hands, “sounds like you’re looking for trouble.”

“Maybe,” Rey coolly shrugs and he looks up to meet her eyes.

 The spark he finds in her immediately is almost obnoxious. She’s young, younger than anybody else in this nightclub, a lot more innocent too. Poe bites his lip, “what do you want?”

“I need to talk to you, privately, if that can be arranged,” the woman’s eyes wander to the men sitting around the table, each reeking of old liquor and cigar smoke.

 Poe makes eye contact with the man sitting across from him, a silent conversation passing between the two. “Alright boys,” the gangster across from Rey's target shakes his head, “let’s clear out for now, but Poe,” his tone darkens, “remember what you owe me next ‘round, ‘kay?” Poe waves him away without a second thought.

 Rey raises an eyebrow, sitting across this stranger as he pushes a chair out for her. Poe slyly smiles, “can I buy you a drink? You are over seventeen, right? Not that it matters in here anyway if you're not.”

The woman nods, choosing to ignore his quip, “I’ll have whatever you are.”

 Poe chuckles, “you can down a scotch? Be my guest, heck, help yourself to a smoke if you need to,” he mockingly adds as he stands up to move towards the bar. Rey hums along with the band as they start up a new number, the trumpet wailing and filling the room with noise.

 He returns and places a glass in front of her, watching her expectantly as he brings his own drink to his lips. Rey mirrors him, she’s had much worse, this is nothing. “So,” Poe clears his throat, “you came for something, Miss?” he leaves the question open, asking for her name.

“You don’t need my information right now,” Rey smiles and takes another sip.

“Yet you need mine,” his mouth twists into a small smile, “Dameron, Poe.”

The brunette pushes a strand of hair behind her ear, “known as ‘the black leader’ in the streets, is that right?”

“My reputation certainly precedes me, the general has certainly talked me up to you,” his eyes flicker from her almost surprised expression back to his scotch.

 Rey decides now to take off her shawl, as she had been instructed to. Her bare arms draw the man in front of her’s attention, silk skin that softens his expression. “What do you know about a man named Lor San Tekka?”

 Poe leans back in his chair, “owes me a few favors, an old ally, you could say. What’s he gotten mixed up in this time?”

 “The ringleader of the First Order had him murdered last Sunday night, too much information,” the news hits Poe a little harder than he’d like to admit, he remembers the man fondly; he’d helped him out in his time of dire need.

“Well, that’s unfortunate, those bloody snakes are worse than the mafia. I’m sorry the man got dropped,” he takes another drag, “why’s Organa sending a little bird to a place like this to tell me that?”

Rey furrows her brow in frustration, “you know her?” She mentally curses herself for breaking so quickly.

Poe closes his eyes and a small chuckle escapes his throat, “you don’t even know what you’re stepping into.”

 “I can handle myself well enough,” Rey grits out, her tone changes as Poe raises his glass to her and drinks, grinning slyly when their eyes meet, “what do you know about Starkiller?” she changes the subject.

“The nightclub downtown? Darling, I practically lived there.”

“You were involved with the First Order?”

“They drugged me, messed with my head. Once I got out, that’s when I stopped working with your great role model there,” he twists the knife of anxiety in her stomach with a grin.

Rey brings her alcohol back to her mouth, kicking back the last of it, “she still speaks highly of you. Now you’re a private ‘tec, I hear?”

Poe nods, “why don’t you stop dancing around your memorized lines and tell me why Organa has really sent you here.”

“Ben Solo was framed for Tekka’s murder and she’s asked for the best in proving otherwise,” the woman lifts a finger to her temple as she leans on the table, slowly massaging her skin.

 Poe leans as far back into his chair as he can, biting down on his bottom lip, silent. 

“She wants an answer by tomorrow evening,” Rey doesn’t budge and he notices. 

The older man nods, “I think something can be arranged. Where is she now, still on fifth? I haven't kept tabs on them since mercenary came back."  

Rey’s eyes light up, “Han Solo! Yes!”

Poe’s eyes flicker around the room, “don’t say that name too loud, not here. This crowd doesn’t take too kindly to smugglers in a forever state debt.”

 The brunette chews on her bottom lip, rolling a finger around the rim of her glass, “what exactly have you been involved in since leaving the Resistance?”

 “I don’t think you came here to ask me that. Sure, I’ll see if I can prove Solo’s the fall guy of a frame but after that, Organa has used up all the favors I owe her. And you can say that straight to her face” he puts out his cigarette and his gaze fixes solely on her, “I still don’t know your name, sunshine.”

  Rey opens her mouth to speak, but before she can, several gunshots echo off the walls and the club goes mad. Men dressed in white spread out among the room, each carrying a weapon. People scream and duck to floor, many run to the bar for coverage, others try to make it to the exit.

“What’s going on?” Rey stands and calls out to Poe in the chaos.

“No time, sweetheart, First Order,” he lunges forwards to grab her hand, yanking her in the direction of the main stage. They run past the shutting curtains, Rey almost tripping over instruments as he pulls her farther back into the dark until they reach a door. “How long have you been running with the Resistance?” Poe asks, much more calm than he probably should be.

Rey’s panicking, just enough to daze her mind, “I don’t know! Finn found me a few months ago?”

 "Great, they’re after me, then,” Poe roll his eyes and runs faster, still grabbing her hand behind him.

“I can run on my own, thank you!” Rey pulls away from his grasp, his heat no longer transferring to her.

Poe sighs irritably, “just keep up, we’re almost there.”

“Almost where?” Rey yells, frustrated beyond belief with the events of the past few minutes.  

“Here,” Poe tears a cover off an automobile, “isn’t she beautiful? A classic BB-8 model. Get in, quick, they’ll be on our tail pretty soon.”

 Rey doesn’t know why she’s climbing into this near stranger’s car or why she’s suddenly being chased by the most feared gang in Chicago. It’s a pretty bad day. And to top that off, the jazz music is gone and she really appreciated that. More things ruined just for her.

 Poe ducks out of the parking lot quick, whipping around the curb to fly down to road. The brunette catches her breath and he beams in pride, “drives like a dream, pretty keen, hm?” He shifts gears and speeds even further, constantly checking around to make sure cars aren’t tailing them. “We have company,” he mutters once he spots a large black car weaving in and out of traffic to catch up with them.

 Rey spins around, watching as multiple cars come to try and surround them. Poe’s good at the wheel, confident as he takes a sharp turn and switches lanes quickly. He pulls up against other cars as protection, cutting corner the best he can to lose the men following them.

 “Have you ever shot a gun before, mystery girl?” Poe calls out, the noise of cars moving around them drown out any other sounds.

“I can defend myself!” Rey responds, eyes drifting between the driver and the cards behind them. 

 Poe completely turns the wheel and the young woman slams against his shoulder. “In the back seat, there’s a suitcase, open it and aim at the cars behind us, careful to not hit anyone else, okay? You can do it,” he briefly meets her eyes before returning his focus to the road.  

 Rey does as she’s told, propping the cold, metal case in her lap as she takes out a small handgun and weighs it in her hand, “you want me to shoot at them?”

 The driver nods, “I’d rather you shoot them with that than me as I’d prefer to live through this night.”

 Rey rolls down her window and leans out, arm stretched as she tries to focus on the speeding cars behind her. This is new. She’s been told stories of up close experiences like these by people who hang around the base. Jessika’s done this before for sure. Rey, however, hasn’t had a field day like this.

 She fires the gun three times, one bullet hits one car’s lower windshield, the other two are lost to concrete. Rey curses and Poe laughs at her choice of words. The brunette aims again, this time piercing a tire, the center of the windshield, and the car’s hood. She cheers and Poe exclaims with her. “Nice shot! Do it again!” he smiles.

 One out of three cars down, two more to go. Something grazes past Rey and she can feel a sudden heat on her face, along with the sound of a machine gun in her ears. “Get down!” Poe yells and Rey ducks back into the car.

“Kriffing - hand me the gun,” Poe orders as he outstretches his hand, Rey pushes the weapon towards him and he takes it, “okay, you man the wheel,” and then he’s leaning out the window without a second thought.

“What?” Rey yells and quickly grips the steering wheel, “I can do this, okay, I can do this,” she whispers lowly to herself, praying the man beside her doesn’t hear. “Where are we going?” the woman calls out.

 Poe takes a car down and turns back to her, “drive to fifth and take a right,” before going right back to the gang’s mobiles now riding beside them.  

 Rey almost shrieks as a car next to her begins shooting at her, bullets peppering the air in front of her. Poe groans, as if this is just an everyday inconvenient hassle and aims the handgun towards her side of the car, shattering their enemy’s windshield and creating a lag necessary for Rey to sharply turn. The two spin around as they hear a loud crash, watching as multiple automobiles clumsily tumble into each other.

“You know your way around a car,” the man nods before turning back around, “I think that’s all of them for now, pull into that alley over there.” The driver does as she’s told, gaining speed to make sure they’ve truly made a getaway. Poe rolls out of the door as soon as the car creeps to stop, sliding over the hood to get to her door and open it for it.

His charming grin is intoxicating, capturing her gaze as she slips out of her seat and takes his hand, “I believe that saving your life deserves the compensation of knowing your name,” his voice is smooth like the air around them.

 “I want to know where we are,” Rey’s lips form a thin line as she jerks her hand away and looks around at the dark buildings around them, "and you didn't save my life, if anything I saved yours." 

“Yeah, well, follow me,” he smirks, as if he knows something she doesn’t, and based around how the night has gone, she’d bet money that he does. He leads her up a set of stairs and into a small apartment. Poe flips a lamp on, illuminating dark red walls and wood furniture; the whole room smells like smoke and Rey knows exactly why. “You’ll need to change clothes, just in case they got a good look at you,” the man points towards a closet while making his way past her. 

 The woman takes small steps on the stained carpet, giving everything a long glance as she bites her lip. “Quite a collection,” she remarks as she twists the closet’s doorknob and examines the contents.

“What are you implying? There should be something that fits you,” he calls out from across the room, already lighting a cigarette from his place on the couch.

“Lots of women come through here, hm?” Rey quips as she pulls a dress out and holds it up to her figure.

Poe doesn’t even blink, "Bedroom’s behind you, bathroom’s off of that.” 

"If we're going to be getting into more of your definition of fun-" 

"You don't think tonight was fun?" 

"-I would like to be prepared for it, and unfortunately there is nothing in here for that." She pulls out several more dresses, all designed without considering if the person wearing them would be outrunning mobsters. 

   Poe stares at her for a moment before shrugging and disappearing into a spare guest room, returning a few minutes later with several pairs of thin tan pants and a striped button up shirt that at first glance didn't seem like his size. "Try these," he places the items in her arms, trading her for the dresses.  The young woman crosses quickly through his plain room, a bed, a dresser, a coat draped over the doorknob to the bathroom. It’s bland, as if he doesn’t even use the place often. She only has to try on two pairs of pants before she finds one that fits well enough, and the button up barely hangs past her hips, leaving her to tuck the extra fabric into her waistband. Stepping back into the bedroom and looking into a mirror, Rey nods, it's not a bad look. A small smile makes its way across her face when she stops to think about what Finn would be saying right now. 

"Not bad, bearcat. Better?" Poe walks and leans against the doorframe. 

"Better." A silence falls upon the room until she sighs and makes timid eye contact with him, “Rey,” she exhales a breath she’s held since he grabbed her hand and ran, “my name is Rey.”

 “Rey,” he repeats slowly, trying out the name against his tongue, it’s the most gorgeous name he’s ever heard, “so, where do you come from, Rey?” The way he says it sends chills down her spine.

 “Nowhere, I'm no one you should be concerning yourself with,” the brunette raises her head, once again dipping into her confidence as she walks out of the bedroom and back into the living room.

 Poe follows her, “I saved your life, I think I've already concerned myself with you. And if my memory serves me correctly, it was _you_ seeking _me_ out, sweetheart.”

“Well, you're free of me now. I doubt it's still dangerous to leave the perimeter, so if you'll excuse me, _sweetheart,”_ she mocks his tone and it causes a grin to break out against his features.  

 The man moves to the door before she can, placing a hand against it as she tries to overpower him and open the frame, “listen, there's no way you're getting out on those streets tonight. It's too risky, especially for you, who doesn't look like someone who's seen too many gang busts. Stay here and I'll drive you back to the base tomorrow, sounds like I'll be making the trip anyway,” he curses low under his breath at that.

 Rey bites her lip as she considers her options, he’s right, the First Order is still probably on their trail, but staying the night with him brings along its own consequences…

 ♜

She was completely right. Theses are the consequences.

 She's sleeping on stranger's bed, unsure where she exactly is and what the man sleeping on the couch a room over's agenda is. She huffs at the thought of him and his stupid eyes rolling at her suggestion that she would just sleep on the couch. But no, he had insisted, she take the bed, he'll sleep on the couch or the floor. It's hard being angry at nice gestures. 

  Rey leans up, taking with her the extra blanket he'd provided since she had after all, refused to use the one already on the bed. From where she's propped herself up, she can barely see Poe's sleeping form in the living room. He snores. She crashes back against the bad with a groan. 


	2. Dust

The bed is cold but the air is warm.

 Smoke dances upon her senses and the brunette has to blink the grogginess of waking up away before she can even begin to comprehend where she is. It’s a small, unorganized room; the walls are peeling with old paint and the floors are spotted with different shapes of stains. Rey grits her teeth, her memory suddenly working itself out.

This is Poe’s apartment. _Poe’s bed._

 Rey snaps up at that thought and swings her legs over the bed, cursing as she steps onto his disgusting carpet. She still has a task to complete, bring the man to the general, whatever it takes.

 There’s more she wants to process, the events of last night, but the swell of music in the next room draws her from the bedroom and into his small living area. Poe’s sitting at a table, eyes trained on the day’s newspaper, a cigar between his fingers and a cup of coffee beside him. He must hear her footsteps because as soon she wanders in, his eyes flicker to her.

“‘Morning,” his voice is like aged whisky.

“Good morning,” Rey sighs and he gestures to the chair across from him.

 Poe bites his bottom lip as the young woman takes the open seat and he slides the cup of coffee towards her. Rey stares at the delicate mug before reaching out to bring it to her lips. It’s extremely bitter and she almost gags.

“Too much?” He slowly smirks.

“What is in that?” Rey coughs and pushes the cup back across the table.

“Maybe a little gin,” Poe shrugs, as if completely innocent of all crimes whatsoever.

 The brunette rolls her eyes and raises a hand to her hair to push the falling curls back behind her ear. Poe’s eyes follow her, his dark brown orbs staring deeply at her, almost through her skin. He takes a long drink from the mug and then a drag from the cig in his hand.

“Ready for a little excitement today?” The man grins softly.

Rey shakes her head, “I think we reached our excitement level last night, or has all that whisky caused to you already forget?”

 “Sweetheart, I’m going to teach you a few things that will change your life,” he leans forward, “first off, never think about the past until you’ve at least played three good hands of poker, second, never sacrifice quality alcohol for quantity, and lastly, never refuse a beautiful woman.”

The young woman crosses her arms and scoffs, “well, certainly you’re the most charming gigolo in town.”

Rey’s comment draws a low laugh out of the man, “you know what they say about assumptions.” The two are silent are after that, eye contacting not breaking as the man takes another drag and runs his teeth over his bottom lip. The brunette can’t help but feel a fire spreading through her veins the longer he keeps his gaze on her.

 “That feels like enough small talk for today,” the man sighs and stands from the table and cleans up his place, “we have some business to attend to.” Poe grabs a jacket off the back of the couch, along with a hat from the coffee table, “coming?”

 Rey hesitates before moving back into the forgotten bedroom to grab the jacket off the door handle she’d seen the night before. She tosses it around her shoulders and follows him back outside into the harsh, black and white world.

Poe looks her up and down, examining the look of her in his jacket, “cold?”

The brunette nods to the cloudy skies, “it’s raining.”

"Hopefully it never stops," he says, not completely hiding that he likes what he sees. 

 Lightening silently strikes off in the distance and the man nods, his attention turning back to the car below them. The two make their way down the stairs and slide into Poe’s car, Rey rolling her eyes when the man stops to open the door for her.

"I can do it myself you know," her lips shape into a thin line.

"Opening car doors is my one great joy in life," Poe hesitates, running his finger over a few holes marked on the door where bullets tried to enter, "don't take that away from me." He curses at the sight of his own door and jumps into the driver's seat, quickly pulling out of the alleyway.

“Do you even know where we’re going?” Rey impatiently huffs.

 “Heaven or hell, and between the two of us, we won’t be seeing each other very often,” Poe quips as he makes a hard turn down the street. Before the brunette can snap back at him, the man continues, “the Resistance has set up shop down on third, right across from the old gin mill. It doesn’t take a flatfoot to know that.”

Rey shoots him a confused glance, “isn’t that exactly what you’re trying to convince everyone you are?”

 “I’ll let people think for themselves on that one,” he shrugs and narrowly misses a red light, “calm down, I’m a great driver, kriff, Rey. Have a little faith.” The brunette has grabbed onto her seat to keep from jostling around and has to bite her tongue to keep herself from shooting back something too snarky. She still has a job to do.

 

♜

 

 It doesn’t take long for the car to finally pull into a seemingly abandoned garage. Rey steps out and immediately finds herself treading on broken glass, delicate sheets cracking under her feet. Rain continues to pour outside, coming down in heavy drops. A sense of pride surges through the brunette, this is her home. Her first and forever home. 

“I forgot how run down this place was,” Poe scoffs as he picks up a discarded bottle of liquor and puts it to his nose.

“You found that on the ground, is it really the right time to be drinking?” The brunette sighs.

Poe looks up from the glass and smirks, “it’s been opened within the last few hours. Han’s been here, probably a little fried, but still hanging around inside.”

Rey furrows her brow, “how do you know it was Han?”

“Jameson Whisky, good brand. Who do you think taught me those three rules to living?”

 The young woman opens her mouth to say something, but instead she shakes her head and turns towards a small door, firmly knocking three times. “Waiting on an invitation, Dameron?” She nods to the empty space beside her and Poe smirks before stepping up to the door beside her.

“Rey?” A new voice quietly comes from behind the now cracked door.

“And our guest,” the girl speaks in a hushed tone and the door closes again before opening again wider. “Finn!” The girl smiles as soon as she’s pulled Poe inside.

 The stranger wraps his arms around Rey and lifts her off the ground, Poe watches intensely at the reunion before him. “I thought you had already left!” She pulls back to look over him.

“The general wanted me to hear the completed plan before I head out again. This is the guy?” He turns his attention to Poe and Rey nods.

 “Finn, this is Poe Dameron, Poe, this is Finn,” the young woman points to both and Finn evaluates the man in front of him while Poe stares him down with a loose smile. 

Poe extends a hand, which Finn takes with a clap and shakes, neither moving as Finn leans closer to Rey to whisper, “Did you pick this guy off of the road? Maybe a ditch? And who's jacket is that?” Poe drops the man's hand at that, flashing a mock hurt expression at Rey. 

“Actually, the most underground speakeasy I’ve ever seen,” she laughs and tugs on Finn to get them moving. 

 Poe follows the two, though could navigate the building like the back of his hand, “could’ve been worse, sweetheart.” Finn turns to catch a glance at the man as soon as the name leaves his lips, Poe grins at him, “You look a little familiar, Finn. How long have you been running with these guys?”  

“Not that long, Dameron, did you say?”

“Please, call me Poe." 

Finn smiles at that, "well, welcome back to the Resistance, Poe." 

 

♜

 

 Leia Organa-Solo’s stare feels almost cold as soon as Poe’s eyes meet with hers. She looks him over, biting her lip and not giving him any hints into what she’s thinking. He stands quietly and looks to Rey, who’s anxiously trying to understand exactly what’s going on. Finn leans over to murmur something in the brunette’s ear and she looks to him and shakes her head.

“Well,” Han Solo walks up from behind the general, a bottle in one hand and a cigar in another, “the prodigal son returns.”

“Solo,” Poe grits out and his gaze flickers to the man, “not your son. I think you made that clear”

 Han slowly strides closer to the man, “what brought you back? Money, liquor, someone bringing the heat down on you?” People around them begin speaking in hushed tones, all gossiping and whispering about the return. 

 “Your wife,” Poe admits, watching as the older man’s expression slowly changes, “she knows me well enough to send Miss Queen of Sheba over there,” he points to Rey and she rolls her eyes. Finn jabs her in the arm, quietly laughing. 

“ _Han_ ,” Leia finally speaks and the entire room falls silent, “he’s here for Ben. I asked Rey to find him, personally.” Her gaze falls back on the man in front of her, “Poe.”

“General,” Poe scans around the walls before returning his attention back to her, “I like what you’ve done with the place.”

 Rey watches as the general softly laughs, shaking her head before nodding to a room more private, “you four, with me.” The group begins moving towards the woman and Poe grabs Rey’s hand, squeezing her palm twice before she yanks it out his grasp.

“What are you doing?” She whispers.

“If you haven’t noticed I’m a bit of a big deal here.”

Finn quickly leans forward, walking now in between the two, “ _you’re_ a big deal? If anyone’s a big deal, _I’m_ a big deal.”

“Sure, kid,” Han quips from in front of them and Rey has to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

 

♜

 

 “We know from inside information that the head of the First Order is a man named Kylo Ren, a mobster from the depths of possibly hell itself. He’s one of the biggest names out there right now, a crime lord,” Leia points to a grainy photograph taken of a man in a mask. The groups stands, surrounding a table as the general explains the situation in context. “We also know, that it is most likely Ren, who killed Tekka last Sunday night,” she points to a mugshot of Lor San Tekka and grimaces.

Poe studies the information and picks up a picture of Ben, “what evidence do the cops have that it was Ben?”

“Fingerprints, which we have reason to believe were planted on the scene,” Han shifts his weight onto his other foot.

“Can I ask where you’re getting all this information?” Poe bites his thumb and all eyes turn to Finn.

Rey nods to the younger man, “Finn has been a double agent the last few months. He’s been with the First Order and then selling them out to us.”

“That’s where I’ve seen you!” Poe snaps his fingers and points to him, “tough line of work, buddy.”

Rey nudges him with her elbow, “he’s done an excellent job.”

“Who all knows?” Poe looks around the room to take a headcount, It’s just Leia, Han, Finn, Rey, and himself standing around the table.

“Tekka did,” Han sighs, “The four of us, Pava, and Leia let Ben know when she visited him behind bars yesterday.”

“Please do not tell me you still have Jess working for you,” Poe puts a hand over his forehead and runs it through his hair, a grin breaking out on his face.

Rey looks up at the man, “you know Jessika?”

“Pava and Dameron here were quite a team back in the day,” Leia musses and the brunette furrows her brow at Poe.

“No one carries and uses a gun like Pava,” Poe begins looking around, scanning the room for any signs of his friend, “if she’s in on this, where is she? Snap here too?”

 Leia shakes her head, “the point of this meeting to make sure all of you know your positions. Finn, you’re going completely undercover until this is resolved. Poe, you’re out to find whatever you can that proves Ben innocent.”

“If I accept the job,” Poe bites his lip.

“If you accept the job,” Leia nods.

The older man lights another cigar and hands it to Poe, who nods in gratitude and puts it between his teeth. Rey shakes her head, “where do you need me, General?”

“With Dameron,” the woman replies easily, “I need someone keeping an eye on him.”

 Poe grins, "you know me, General"

"That's why I'm assigning her with you, Poe." There's twinkle of mirth in Leia's eyes towards him and Poe can almost feel his heart stammer at the thought of joking around with her again. 

Turning from the woman as she and Finn begin going over his agenda, Poe leans into the brunette and whispers in a tone only she can hear, “worried I was going to hit the road without you, sweetheart?” This causes Rey’s lips to twist, as if she was forcing herself to frown. 

“General, surely there is somewhere else-” Rey begins to argue but Leia cuts her off.

 “Rey, you’re still a rookie around here, don’t forget that. Plus you and the ‘black leader’ here seem to get along just fine,” the older woman crosses her arms and turns back to her husband to confirm something out of Rey’s earshot. “What are you all waiting for?” Leia turns back around, “get to work!”

 The remaining three quickly slip out of the room before Leia can say anything else. They regroup again once outside and Rey turns anxiously to Finn, “promise me you’ll be safe out there.” Finn nods and solemnly lets Rey wrap her arms around him in a sincere hug.

“Don’t let this bozo over here mess you up too much, alright?” 

"I'm more worried about you, honestly," she laughs before leaning out of the embrace and watching Finn’s face with a great deal of conflict in her eyes. Without hesitation, she leans forward to press a soft, chaste kiss to Finn’s forehead and then squeezes his hand, “we'll see each other again soon, be safe.”

Finn squeezes her hand back, "you too, Rey." 

 “Hey," Poe meets Finn's eyes, "Ren’s not an easy guy, look alive. Drinks on me when you get back,” they both exchange nods as Poe puts his hand in the small of Rey’s back and tries to lead her away, which she fiercely spins out of and slaps his arm for. _Worth it_  he decides.

 

♜

 

The newly acquainted pair slip back into the man’s car as he steers away from the near empty base and back onto the slick streets.

“What do they call you ‘round the streets, sunshine?” He asks while placing one hand on the wheel and keeping his cigar in the other.

“What?” Rey’s brow knits together.

Poe doesn’t take his eyes off the road, “within the Resistance you got your ‘general’, Solo’s ‘mercenary’, that's how I picked up ‘black leader’, what’re you?”

“‘Scavenger’ was the name they gave me,” she answers honestly and he nods.

“I like it,” he grins and pulls into a sketchy looking cafe parking lot.

 The brunette takes the building in, paint chips and all. She hesitates before following as he maneuvers out of the car and starts heading towards the structure. “What is this?” She calls, taking long strides to catch up.

“We’ve done a lot today, a few things I swear I’d never do again,” he holds the door open for her and she definitely notices, “might as well reward ourselves before the real fun begins.”

“You’re stalling,” she points out and he shakes his head.

“I’m thinking,” Poe nods to the bar and they both take a seat on stools next to each other.

Rey looks around the others sitting around them and then back to the man with her, “what is a man like you doing a place like this?”

“You want to try and peg me, scavenger? Here you go, I love ice cream,” he shrugs and Rey gives him a hard glare of obvious disbelief. “Jacen!” He calls out and a young dark haired man approaches the couple.

“Poe!” Jacen smiles, “haven’t seen you ‘round here in awhile. Whatd’ya need?”  

 Poe smirks proudly at Rey, who rolls her eyes and turns away. “Actually, if you could bring us both an ice cream soda that would be perfect, buddy.” Both men exchange a smile and Jacen quickly goes to work behind the counter.

“So,” the man turns his attention back on her, “we’re partners now. We should get to know each other a little better don’t you think?”

“What, you want to ask me about my family and how I got pulled into a life of gangs and crimes and how that’s changed my life?” Rey scoffs.

 Poe shakes his head, “you don’t have a family, that’s one of the reasons you joined the Resistance.” He speaks the name in a hushed tone and gestures for her to do the same, at least in public.

“How’d you know I don’t have a family?” The brunette stares intently into his eyes, careful to watch how his gaze flickers in case he lies.

“The general didn’t hire me as a detective for nothing,” he raises his brow, “you’re an orphan, grew up your whole life running around on the streets looking for scrap to build a life up from. Scavenger, that’s your name because it’s what you are, or at least were. Thank you, Jacen,” the man takes two glasses and hands her one, not hesitating before dipping his spoon in the sugary substance.

Rey stares at the cup in front of her and tries not to sigh as she processes his words. “Well if I’m a poor, orphaned, scavenger then you’re a coward,” she retorts quietly, so much so that it catches him off guard.

“Hm?” The man hums, his mouth full.

“You had a past with the Resistance and then abadoned them all after one incident with the First Order,” she jabs the ice cream with her spoon and he frowns at that.

 “Hey, I did _not_ abandon the Resistance. You can assume a lot things and make up a lot of labels for me, sunshine, but a traitor and a coward are two things I will _never_ be,” he presses his straw into his glass. Silence falls over the two and she exhales before putting the spoon to her lips. "We had a falling out," he says, as if weighing how much is too much. He stops in his tracks, she can tell by the way his eyes just about glaze over, a certain sadness and loneliness pooling deep inside. 

Poe snaps out of his trance at the noise of her spoon scraping against her glass, "don't play with your food," he cracks a smile. 

It’ll be a long week for the both of them.


	3. Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back from the dead whaddup
> 
> apparently I did no favors for myself 2 yrs ago when I started this in terms of plot so this is a really exposition heavy chapter

  The snow beneath the tires makes a satisfying _slush_ noise as they trek through it. Crusts of ice have formed alongside the curbs as the rising sun begins to crack them down.

 

“You good over there?” Poe asks after watching her shiver for several minutes in the passenger seat.

 

“Not a lot of snow where I’m from,” Rey responds, dragging her jacket across her body a little tighter, “I’m fine.”

 

“And where is exactly is that?”

 

“Nowhere,” she says quickly, a tone to her voice that he picks up as maybe not aggressive, but embarrassed.

 

Poe nods, “sounds fun.”

 

  The car skids for a brief moment, causing Rey to take a firm grip onto the bottom of her seat. Poe laughs, back in control of the wheel. It’s been quiet between the two of them for the last few hours, probably because the last few leads Poe’s had them chasing have all turned up dead ends. They’ve been driving for what feels like hours.

 

“You ready to turn in for the night?” He asks as he looks for the nearest motel sign.

 

“We haven’t,” she yawns, “found anything yet. Keep going.”

 

Poe cracks a smile, “yeah, alright, maybe when it’s not six in the morning.”

 

  Morning creeps into town as the pair pulls into a twenty-four hour motel. It’s definitely not the hotsy-totsy places farther downtown, but they’re no strangers to something a little shabbier. If their last goose hunt hadn’t led them so far away, Poe would have turned them around back to his apartment, but that would mean a several hour trip.

 

♜

 

Rey’s head feels tired, heavy on her shoulders and she barely manages to not slip on the slush beneath her feet as she follows Poe through the motel parking lot.

 

“Wait here,” Poe says as she shrugs off his overcoat and tosses it to her.

 

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

 

“Stop shivering!” he calls right at he disappears into the front building.

 

With a small shade of rose across her cheeks not entirely caused by the temperature, Rey tugs the jacket on, suddenly _warm_ and covered with the scent of booze and cigar smoke. She tries not to gag.

  

  Standing idle in the middle of this parking lot, her brain whirls. They’ve been from place to place to place today, all after any information they can find on the murder of San Tekka. It doesn’t help that every lead sends them down a rabbit hole ending up either in the midst of a bar fight or an abandoned warehouse. It’s been a long day.

 

“Alright, sunshine,” Poe flips a keyring around his index finger, “second room up the stairs.” He tosses the keys to her, “I’ll go get the folder and bring it in, you go ahead.”  

 

The older man whistles a tune as he trudges back to his car, pulling a cigarette out of the glove compartment and lighting it in the curve of his hand. His mind feels fried.

 

  There’s a chill in the air, the frozen rain from last night feels as if it’s settled into his bones. He can’t get the image of Leia’s stare out of his head. His heart sinks as her words coming flooding back to him, the gasp from Jessika, Han’s frown.

 

He really had sworn he’d never go back.

 

  Then there was Rey, the young recruit who had dragged him back. She’s naive, young. There’s something wise about her though, something strong in her soul that has caught him off guard. She’s pretty, too. He pretends to ignore that.  

 

  Speaking of Rey, he realizes he should probably make sure she’s settled in and carefully takes the manilla folder out from the back of his car. A picture flies out, sticking itself in the mix of melted snow and ice below. Staring up at him is the face of Ben Solo, sending a chill through Poe’s body, making him feel instantly colder than he had moments before. He quickly sweeps down to nab the picture and continues on.

 

Something’s always been off with that Solo kid.

 

The first thing Poe sees when he cracks open the motel room door, is Rey already sacked out on the bed in now _two_ of his jackets. Poe rolls his eyes, but there’s nothing bitter about it.

 

It’s okay, he thinks to himself as he sets a pillow down on the ground and relaxes against the carpeted floor, they’ll go over everything in a few hours once they’re rested.

 

_Something’s off when he hears her voice, it’s low and quiet, as if she doesn’t want anyone else to hear what she’s talking about. Fog hangs over head as Poe opens his eyes. He makes eye contact with Rey, concern twisted over her face. She pauses, looks to see if he really is awake and sets the receiver down._

 

_Poe figures he’s dreaming and lays his head back down._

 

_♜_

 

 _“Poe,”_ Rey’s voice cuts through the groggy unconsciousness hanging around his head. “Poe wake up, I found something, we need to go talk to the General.”

 

“What?” he rolls over, a jolt of pain sent up his spine from sleeping on such a terrible surface.

 

  The brunette steps over his body, crossing to a table shoved against the far wall, “in this picture taken the night they killed San Tekka, he’s holding something.”

 

“Well we know it’s not a gun,” Poe murmurs into his pillow, still not quite up.

 

Rey tries to stifle a laugh, composing herself after a moment, “no, that’s not funny. Poe come look at this, I’m serious, there’s something here.”

 

The man groans at this, willing all his strength to roll off the floor and stumble towards the desk. “Say again, what do you think you found?”

 

“Look,” she points to the grainy photograph taken from a few stories above the man, “there’s something in his hand.”

 

  Poe cranes his neck, eyes narrowing at the picture. These pictures were the only evidence the Resistance had been able to offer, taken accidentally by a civilian who had later sold the prints to the local paper when the news broke. Poe didn’t ask how the Resistance had come into possession of the photographs, and they didn’t tell.

 

  The picture reveals Lor San Tekka, sure enough, at the mouth of an alley. A giant dumpster leads into the shadows behind him, barely catching half of his body. The other half is clearly visible to the flash of the camera and Poe can easily identify the man by his expression and facial hair.

 

“I don’t see anything, it’s just a blemish,” he shrugs.

 

“No, it’s not, he’s holding a box.” Rey points gently closer.

 

“A box?”

 

“A box.”

 

“The First Order wouldn’t just bump him for no reason, right?” Rey studies the picture, with a  finger still below the man’s hands.

 

“He was a well known figure of the Resistance and in the days leading up to his death, had supposedly had figured out who Kylo Ren is behind the, uh,” Poe motions to his face, “whatever’s going on here.”

 

Rey furrows her brow, “what do you mean?”

 

“You think Kylo Ren files his taxes under that name?”

 

“I don’t think one of the most well known mobsters of Chicago files his taxes,” Rey whispers, as if it’s a secret, “I think that’s one of the reasons they want to can him.”

 

Poe sighs, “you see a box?”

 

“He was carrying something important and the First Order knew it,” Rey throws a glance behind her to her barely established partner.

 

“How would they have known he was in that exact point, though?” Poe goes quiet for a moment, “unless it was-”

 

“A drop off point.” the brunette finishes for him, looking quite proud of herself.

 

Poe grabs the pictures and stashes them back in the folder, “we have to go find out what was in that box.”

 

“We’re supposed to proving Ben Solo innocent,” Rey reminds him with a timid excitement, they’re on a new trail.

 

“How are we going to do that if we don’t know _why_ the First Order popped off San Tekka?” Poe smirks as he opens the door, “after you.”

 

♜

 

“Leia,” Poe swings around a corner and into the small basement of the ‘ _Akbar Drug Store’_ , the second most frequented Resistance base, “what was San Tekka up to the night they got him?”

 

The general turns around from her place at a table when she hears his voice, a deep frown across her features, “Poe?”

 

“Any important cargo the Resistance’s gotten ahold of?” Poe scans the room for anything out of place.

 

“What are you spitting about?” Leia furrows her brow as she looks from Poe to Rey, who stands right beside him, leaning against the table.

 

Poe nods to Rey, who takes out the photographs and points to the blurry shot, “in this picture, it looks like Lor San Tekka’s got something in his hands, like a box.”

 

  Leia hesitates before putting out the cigarette in her hand against the table, “there’s been rumors going around. Lor had found a journal that belonged to Luke, he had written down everything he’d learned before he disappeared.”

 

“Luke?” Poe shifts his weight.

 

“Luke Skywalker?” Rey whispers, scared to even say his name, “the urban legend?”

 

  Leia lets out a chuckle at this, “he’s more than an urban legend. Before he left Chicago, he wrote down everything he learned from the Empire, contacts, bank numbers, stocks, identities. Of course, I can only imagine, he kept everything so secretive he didn’t even tell me. I didn’t know he had hid it somewhere.”

 

  Goosebumps rush across Rey’s skin, _Luke Skywalker._ The man who had taken out the Emperor and Darth Vader himself. Growing up on the streets, his name was only whispered, some hailing him as a hero, others as scum.

 

“Do you think the First Order has it?” Poe bites his bottom lip.

 

“Lor sent word that he had something important from Luke Skywalker and sent coordinates of where he was dropping it,” the older woman taps a finger on the table, “that’s all.”

 

Rey exchanges glances with Poe, “we need to get that notebook.”   

 

Shaking his head, Poe adjusts the collar of his coat and spins around, “my job, sunshine, is to prove Ben Solo isn’t at fault here, not to get involve in this gang war you’ve woven yourself into.”

 

“Always a pleasure, Poe,” Leia calls out to the two figures quickly making their way out of the room.

 

  “Wait!” Rey stops, tugging on his sleeve as they leave the drug store and step out into busy streets, “you can’t just run away from this! You used to be apart of this, you can’t pretend that you don’t care about it now.”

 

“Watch,” he takes a cigar out of his pocket and slips it between his teeth.

 

   Frowning, Rey opens her mouth to refute that, but is caught off by the sound of gunfire. Poe instinctively grabs her by the arm and ducks the two behind a half knocked down brick wall for cover. Poe pops up immediately, pulling his own revolver out from his jacket and aiming in the direction the gun went off. Rey swiftly follows, bending down to her short boots, where she had tucked her own gun, which draws Poe’s attention and a confused glance.

 

“You hid it in your _shoe?”_ He calls, gun still pointed out.

 

“Where else would you have me put it?” She’s got a two handed grip on her revolver, ready to shoot at whatever draws her focus.

 

“I don’t know!” he lets off a few shots, clearing the rest of the crowd who hadn’t already fled the street, “maybe not your shoe!”

 

  “We can talk about it later, how’s that?” Rey says the split second before several cars skid to a halt, all surrounding the drug store. Almost a dozen men in white suites immediately trail out, all with guns aiming directly for the surrounding area.

 

  Before anyone else can move, a man in all black ducks out of his own car, a submachine gun in hand. Rey strains to see his face, hidden by a pair of black framed persol sunglasses, and a thick scarf that covers his mouth. His figure was tall and lanky, dressed in a long, dark trench coat that fell just above his knees over black striped trousers. He aims the gun towards Rey and Poe, “hand over the journal, I know you have it.”

 

  Poe eyes the crowd, taking in how many he and Rey could take out within a few seconds. Not good odds. “Raid it!” the man commands, sending a squadron of goons through the door to ransack the place.

 

“ _Where is it_?” the man spits again.

 

Rey scowls and looks over to Poe, her voice in a whisper, “what’s he saying? I can’t understand him with the scarf.”

 

   Poe puts a hand on her shoulder and pushes her down, putting another finger to his lips before slowly standing up. “Kylo Ren” Poe takes a step forward, drawing the aim of many of the men behind Ren, “nice to see you again, can’t say that I missed you.”

 

Rey’s voice hisses behind him, “what are you _doing_?”

 

“You,” Ren doesn’t take his aim off the man, “the Resistance bastard.”

 

“Haven’t been called that in while,” Poe shrugs, “glad I left a good first impression.” He doesn't move an inch, keeping a close watch on everyone with a gun, waiting for a next move.

 

Kylo Ren growls, “I know you’re working with the Resistance, and that _he_ gave you the journal. Hand it over.”

 

  “Ah,” Poe nods, “about that,” he pulls the trigger and aims for whatever he can before ducking and taking off in a sprint in the opposite direction, grabbing Rey’s hand on the way. Gunfire echoes in his ears as the two tear down an alley, Rey turning every few seconds to try and shoot the men behind them.

 

  The two take a hard left onto another street, racing to where Poe had parked a block away. Police sirens wail faintly in the distance, finally arriving to the scene. Poe curses under his breath and raises his gun as Rey leads them behind a car on the street. A few First Order gangsters fall out from the alley shooting towards the direction they’d seen Poe and Rey run into.

 

  Rey’s aim serves her well enough to take out one or two, but another six still are taking cover not far from them. Ren’s submachine gun leaves no car unscathed as he turns widely into the street.

 

“The girl has it,” Ren calls to the others, “kill the other one.”

 

Poe gives Rey an alarmed look, “he thinks you have it.”

 

More gunfire lights up the night sky and Rey is at least completely distracted now from the chill in the air as she dashes from one car to the other.

 

“Okay, time to get outta here,” Poe says, taking out another man in white, “you don’t know how to hotwire a car by chance do you?”

 

“Give me a few minutes,” Rey ducks from a bullet aimed for her.

 

The man takes a few more shots before kicking the handle of the car in front of them, opening it enough for Rey to slip inside, “I’ll cover you, hurry!”

 

 Rey cracks open the cover of the ignition and starting wires with as much force as she can muster, quickly grabbing what she can and putting a foot on the accelerator. There’s a pit in her stomach.

 

Kylo Ren’s coming closer and Poe barely avoids getting hit in the arm. He gets in a good enough shot to back everyone back off, but is still operating as a one-man army.

 

“Getting really tired of this,” he says to no one in particular, “and I lost a great cigar.”

 

  The police sirens grow louder until a few cop cars swing around the street and set up a barricade blocking off the northern intersection. A few more men pile out of the cars with their own guns and join in on the scene.

 

“Put your guns down!” one man calls out before he’s mowed down by a First Order goon, Poe winces.

 

“Rey,” the man turns his head, eyes still on the action, “sunshine, give me good news!”

 

“I’ve almost got it!” she calls back from the car.

 

Hesitating, the man kicks in the back door handle and slides into it, breaking the glass window as he takes a few last shots at the First Order.

 

  “Got it!” the brunette yells, immediately kicking Poe against the seat as she accelerates as fast as she can and sharply turns away from the police barricade. She flashes Poe a look from the rear-view mirror, “I’m sorry, were you ready to leave yet?”

Poe rolls his eyes, glancing back to see if they have anyone following them, “leave the one-liners to me, alright?”

 

Rey exhales a deep breath she didn’t know she had been holding, “are we clear?”

 

“Copper car behind us, take a left,” he directs as Rey swerves, barely skidding on a thin sheet of ice. “Careful!”

 

  The car jolts, clearly not used to being driven in such a reckless fashion as Rey slams against the gas pedal. A loud ‘ _pop!’_ makes her jump and she’s terrified for a split second that she’s blown a tire until Poe jumps into the passenger seat and rolls down the window, half hanging out of it with his gun.

 

“They’re shooting at us?” Rey calls, making another turn so Poe can have better leverage, “I can do this, I can do this.”

 

  More gunfire from the car behind them reaches her ears and she can feel a few hit the car itself as she weaves through the Chicago streets. In the rear-view mirror, she can see a man following Poe’s suit, a machine gun pointed directly at him. Time to be a little reckless.

 

“Do you trust me?” Rey calls out, hoping he’ll hear her over the loud, sharp noise of his gun.

 

“Do I _what?_ ” he yells back, clearly not focusing on what’s going on _inside_ the car.

 

The car nearly flips over the curb, _“do you trust me?_ ”

 

Poe keeps his finger on the trigger, still firing, but turns to look at her for a split second and meets her eyes, “don’t do whatever you’re thinking!”  
  
“Poe!”  
  
He’s clearly hesitating but leans in from the window and ducks, “I trust you.”

 

  With that, Rey sharply turns the wheel and switches gears so that they’re spinning, until they’re directly facing the cop car head on and she presses the gas pedal, sending them flying backwards.

  Poe understands immediately and lands two easy shots on their windshield, cracking it in seconds. He takes out the cop on the passenger side, careful not to make a headshot but instead aim for his hand. He’s about to hit the driver’s side when one last bullet hits his shoulder, and it _stings_. Clutching the wound, he shoots his last few bullets at the car, taking out the tires, (ignoring Rey’s “why didn’t you do that in the first place?”) which sends the car skidding across the street.

 

  Rey turns the wheel down a few more streets, finally catching up to a few other vehicles on their way to a variety of late night clubs. She wastes no time in sharply turning into a parking lot and turning off the car, finally able to catch her breath.

 

“Wow.”

 

“Ow.”

 

  The brunette’s gaze snaps to the man beside her, finally realizing he’d been shot, “Poe! You’re hurt!” She quickly rips off some of the excess fabric from the end of her shirt and presses it against where blood had begun to bleed through his own dress shirt.

 

“We have to-”

 

“Relax,” he puts a hand up to her arm, “it just grazed my shoulder, it’s fine.”

 

  The sensation of his touch against her arm makes her feel like she’s in the middle of outrunning the police all over again. Her stomach twists as if she just had gone down the drop in a roller coaster. She wants to melt.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

He meets her gaze again and kicks himself mentally for forgetting how warm her eyes are, “I’m sure.”

 

 The brunette relaxes against her seat, running a hand across her face as a smile of disbelief breaks out across her features. Meanwhile Poe unbuttons his shirt, wrapping Rey’s makeshift bandage as best he can over where blood is running from. Before she can see the wound, he quickly buttons his shirt back up and lets his face fall into his hands.

 

“I cannot believe,” he starts and then stops himself, bringing his head back up to look at her, “I can’t believe you really pulled that off.”

 

“I told you I could drive,” she beams.

 

  Poe shakes his head, “and hotwire a car? Where did you- You know what it doesn’t matter, let’s just get out of here. My apartment’s not far from here, we can pick up my car tomorrow when this has all cleared up.”

 

“Fine with me,” Rey nods, pulling them out back onto the road. The next few moments are silent, leaving the two to just look out onto downtown at night.

 

 Poe goes back over the last several moments in his head, thinking back on everything that had happened. Something was off, but he hadn’t been able to think about it before he was being shot at. The First Order believed he and Rey were carrying the book, that didn’t even make sense.

 

There was no reason the First Order should even know who they were in relation to this case.

 

_Unless._

 

“Rey,” Poe’s voice is calm with the slightest hint of urgency, “this morning, you were on the phone.”

 

“Yes?” she doesn’t look at him, eyes still on the road.

 

Poe takes in a deep breath, “who did you call?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Please leave a kudos and a comment, MORE CHAPTERS TO COME.


End file.
